


Tweek's Gradual But Deliberate Transformation Into a Fuckpuppet

by Tweekpuncher



Category: South Park
Genre: Deepthroating, Deflowering, Funny, Huge Dick, Large Insertion, M/M, Sex Lessons, Size Difference, cum burps, cum inflation but just a little, slutty kenny and butters, wow thats a gross word huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekpuncher/pseuds/Tweekpuncher
Summary: Tweek and Craig require Kenny and Butters' expertise to make sex work despite their clownish size difference and general dumb virginity. Very gross.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, every permutation thereof
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Tweek's Gradual But Deliberate Transformation Into a Fuckpuppet

**Author's Note:**

> everything else i've posted has been very sweet! this isn't sweet at all! (errybody 18)

Nobody was particularly surprised when Craig, taking after his mother (6’0) and his father (6’4), surpassed the both of them, measuring 6’6 on his 18th birthday. He took this boon in stride, indifferent to the perceived advantages of being so tall as to not fit in the back seat of a car.

Nobody was particularly surprised when Tweek, after a steady diet of coffee, drugs both prescription and otherwise, and very little sleep, hit 5’1 and sort of gave up on growing. His concerns over his size were strictly pragmatic; being so very portable did little to aide in his fear of being abducted. Again.

What people weren’t prepared for was the juxtaposition between the two. Tweek could, on his tippiest of toes, just press his face between Craig’s pecs. Kissing while the both were standing was hardly an option. In order to make their mouths meet, Craig first had to lift his boyfriend up to his chest, where Tweek clung like a koala while they made out.

Kenny watched them wistfully, head propped up on his elbows, ignoring the government cheese sandwich in front of him. They were just one table over, but the cafeteria sounds drowned out everything outside of a two foot radius, so he had only their body language to guess at what they were discussing. They seemed to be having a terse argument. Craig winced whenever Tweek’s sitting stance became aggressive. It looked like a Great Dane deferring to a Yorkie.

“Hey,” Butters asked, maybe a little impatiently. “What are you starin’ at?”

Kenny snapped back to attention, jerking his head around to look at his boyfriend, who hardly looked threatening with his vanilla pudding cup and his little plastic spoon. “Huh? Oh, I was just staring at Creek and Twaig. Do you think they do oral standing up?”

Butters glared silently. He looked like Hello Kitty with angry eyebrows drawn on. More out of his own interest than any attempt at an apology, Kenny gave him a smooch on the cheek.

Kenny and Butters made a much more seemly pair. Though both were on the early end of the bell curve—5’7 and 5’7 and a half, though they could never quite agree which of them was which—they had the distinct advantage of standing near anyone they wanted while still looking human. The two were often confused for brothers, both being blue-eyed blonds, both dappled with bruises and scars, both shrimpy and prone to shrinking body language. Disturbingly often, PDA didn’t make a dent in this perception.

Back at their table, the ur-gays seemed to have come to a mutually dissatisfying agreement. Together they stood, trekking the distance to Kenny and Butters’ table: Craig in two paces, Tweek in about seven.

Craig said something. The blond couple scrunched their foreheads and glanced at one another. On the second attempt, Tweek spoke. “Can we talk to you guys real quick? In the hall?”

“Sure,” Kenny said, forgetting to confer with Butters, who was glaring deeply. Nobody could quite remember why, least of all Butters himself, but he had born some kind of grudge against Tweek since fourth grade. Butters vaguely recalled it having something to do with the origin of Professor Chaos, but even Dougie couldn’t help him remember the full story.

Pissed but nonconfrontational, Butters followed Kenny, who followed Tweek, who followed Craig out into the back hall, toward the band rooms. Aside from a few kids smoking various things in the bathrooms, the hall was abandoned until the late afternoon classes.

“So uh…,” Craig droned, audible now in the silence even from his height, “we wanted to ask a favor.”

Kenny had always liked Craig. Nobody really teased him for it, but his family was only marginally better off than the McCormicks. They both had the confidence and apathy of a child whose parents’ entire repertoire of punishment was a whack to the back of the head, and a lot of his rips on Stan, Kyle, and Cartmen were pretty funny. He didn’t hesitate to respond, “Sure, what is it?”

“Okay so…uh…how big are you guys?” Craig asked carefully. Tweek couldn’t make eye contact.

“Butters is about one-forty. I haven’t been weighed in a while, but—”

“No—” Tweek interrupted, holding his hands open and parallel about shoulder width’s apart, “how _big_ are you?”

Butters and Kenny both took a moment to consider what possible other answer they could be looking for aside from dick size. Neither came up with anything.

“Why?” Butters asked slowly, suspiciously.

“It’s…okay, we need help with…Tweek is…small. And I’m big. And we’re just sort of having a hard time… _adjusting_.”

“Oh my God, have you guys not fucked?” Kenny gasped, putting a hand to his mouth. “Oh, my God.”

“Wow.” Butters whispered, awed.

“You guys have!?” Tweek grabbed on to Craig’s wrist as if he’d just discovered the other two were contagious zombies.

“Oh my fucking God, of course. Every day. Constantly. Anywhere we can.”

“In the park, at the movie theater, on my back porch…” Butters ticked off the locations on his fingers.

“Since before we were even _dating_ —”

“…on the bus, in the nurse’s office, in front of the crackheads behind Kenny’s house—”

“—back in _middle_ school—”

“—one time, we got called to the vice principal’s office for PDA, and they told us to wait in his office, and we did it real fast before he even came in.”

“One time, we were in Butter’s bed, and his dad came in, so I hid under the covers, and he stood there and talked for like ten minutes while I finished sucking Butters off.”

“Do you want to see my photo roll? It’s nothing but Kenny’s junk.”

“My wallpaper is Butters’ chest with my cum on it.” He swiftly pulled out his phone and proved it.

“Okay, shut up, we get it.” Craig grumbled. “It’s not like we don’t do stuff, it’s just we do, y’know, hand and mouth stuff.”

“You guys have been together for almost half your lives. What have you been _doing_ all this time?”

“Shut up. Stop talking. Are you gonna help us or not?” Craig was legitimately pissed, which if it weren’t a bi-hourly occasion, might have been frightening.

“Help you what?” Butters asked, a bit more confident now that they had established their dominance.

“ _I need one of you to fuck Tweek for me._ ”

It echoed a little in the empty hall.

This time, Kenny took the consideration to look to Butters to assure that he was as perplexed as Kenny was before answering. “Uh, why?”

“We told you! Craig’s too big!” Tweek snapped.

“What do you mean?” Kenny asked, getting frustrated.

“We can’t get it to fit. I can’t even get the head in. Tweek’s too tight. So I thought—”

“ _I’m_ not too tight! _You’re_ too big!” Tweek insisted.

“—so I thought maybe if he tried a few times with someone a little smaller, it might help maybe loosen him up a bit, get him used to it. And—I dunno, maybe you guys can help me figure out how to…be gentle. So I can practice without so much. Blood.” The both of them shuddered as one.

“So…you want one of us to fuck Tweek…and then you wanna fuck us.” Kenny offered in summation.

“Just—I know it sounds—just if you want to. I don’t know.” Now both Craig and Tweek were staring at the floor.

“How big are you, anyway?” Butters asked.

Tweek supplied the answer. “He’s bigger than the ruler, so it’s hard to tell.”

Kenny pursed his lips. “Bigger than what ruler?”

“A ruler. Twelve inches.”

Butters and Kenny stared for a moment. After brief but communicative eye contact, they gripped one another’s hands and turned to the other pair with resolved expressions. “We’ll do it.”

Kenny and Butters has always had an unspoken affection for one another. What had really cemented their exclusive friendship, though, was a shared inability to keep their legs together. Neither was much for jealousy, especially regarding sex. That wasn’t a worthwhile topic of discussion for the two; instead, holed up in Kenny’s room after school, they plotted and planned the logistics of fitting over a foot of cock inside of themselves. Eventually, they looked to the experts: they cuddled up in bed and watched tiny porn on Butters’ phone. The girls and gays in the videos certainly seemed comfortable with a man’s glans behind their ribs. Though typically, they only exchanged a few words before deciding on who would top, they couldn’t come to an agreement, and so spent the evening putting fingers and tongues and whatever appropriately sized objects they could find inside of one another.

School passed, eventually. They piled into Tweek’s mom’s car (after The Incident and the rescinding of Tweek’s license, Craig was allowed daytime access to Mrs. Tweak’s car to drive Tweek to and from school,) Kenny and Tweek banished to the back seat where they could blow their cigarette smoke out of the windows and only sort of bother the other two.

Experimentally, Kenny spidered his hand across the middle seat, crawling up Tweek’s thigh. Tweek flicked his eyes down, but otherwise chose not to respond. Kenny massaged at his upper thigh through his sweatpants, travelling gradually groinward. He moved his hand to the buckle of Tweek’s seatbelt, but apparently this was a step too far. He received a nonchalant swat, and, pride wounded, shuffled back to his own window.

Tweek’s house had been chosen based on the fact that both of his parents were guaranteed to be gone until the coffee shop closed at nine. Neither Craig nor Tweek’s parents really deprived them of any privacy, but somehow they felt that the rules for a heavy petting session might differ from those of an orgy. It didn’t hurt that his house had the best snacks. The three guests stuffed themselves on the ugly muffins and cookies the Tweaks couldn’t sell while Tweek looked on a touch creepily, sipping at his coffee.

Fed and caffeinated, the quartet moved upstairs. Tweek only had a twin mattress; he kicked aside all of the crap on his floor, and then spread his comforter out across the carpet with an apologetic grimace.

“So…can we see it?” Butters chirped.

“See…my dick?” Craig sort of asked, but not really. Six pale eyes rested solidly on him, though only two were on his face. “It’s weird with you guys looking…like that.”

“This whole thing is weird, Craig,” Kenny said, “now show us your monster junk.”

Craig sighed. His eyes scanned the room, procrastinating, before landing on Tweek. His pocket-size boyfriend gave him an encouraging smile, dimpling his cheeks. He was so delicate and pretty and soft. Craig really wanted to destroy his ass. Inspiration renewed, he bit the bullet, letting his pants drop to his ankles. He went to lower his boxers, but felt a halting pair of hands press to his hip.

“Let us just look for a second.” Kenny requested with soft awe.

Through his pants, you could maybe tell which pant leg he was occupying, if you were looking for it. Through his boxers, there simply was no where else to look. It filled up so much of the leg, it seemed surprising that there was room for his actual leg. The head was on full view, slipping past the hem, full and round as a fist.

“Jesus.” Butters mumbled. “Does that dick go all the way up?”

“What?”

“How much blood is even in your body?” Kenny, never shy, grabbed a hold of the shaft straining at his boxers, mushing it upwards. “It’s so _heavy_. Doesn’t this hurt your back?”

Tweek had calmed as he aged, thanks in part due to Craig’s coddling and in part to mixing a few downers in with his uppers, but he was clearly succumbing to the stress of watching his life partner be fondled by the sluttiest hands in town. He quivered, lips tucked into his mouth, eyebrows nearly touching. Craig, despite the hands digging into his pants, kept his eyes tight on his boyfriend.

“Are you okay?” He asked gently, as if two childhood friends weren’t working in tandem to pull down his underwear. Tweek nodded sharply in response. “’Cause we can stop whenever you want.”

“Who says?” Butters grumbled. With certain difficulty, they’d managed to free the beast.

“No, no, I’m good. I’m— _ack_.”

Kenny and Butters were taking turns bouncing Craig’s cock in their palms, listening to the hard slap. He was still fully flaccid, but even so, he was longer than the men in their porn, thick as a can of uncondensed soup.

“Can I not be standing? I feel…awkward.” Craig hummed. He started to pull down his shorts, slapping the blondes away, but then hesitated. “Also can I not be the only one naked?”

Kenny and Butters both were nude almost instantly. Their physical similarities extended below their clothes, though maybe not as deeply. Butters was slender, with gentle curves and a small but rounded butt. Kenny was skinny, with visible divots between his ribs and virtually no ass of which to speak. Butters’ dick was big for his frame, while contrary to what Kenny frequently claimed, his was very average. Their wandering hands were, for a moment, distracted; while they couldn’t tear their eyes from Craig’s freakish endowment, their hands ran casually over one another. Only after Craig sat on the comforter did they sink to their knees, then fall onto their butts.

Tweek, meanwhile, remained standing.

“Babe?” Craig asked sweetly, grabbing at Tweek’s hand.

“Ugh—uh, go ahead without me, I’ll—I’ll hop in later.” He sat on the edge of the bed, spine straight.

“Do you want to stop?” Craig gave Tweek’s hand a squeeze.

“No! No. You guys just, uh, have fun. I’ll watch.”

Kenny’s groping slowed to a stop. “Hey, Tweek, show us what you do with that thing. You can keep your clothes on for now, if you’re feeling stingy. I wanna see that ass before too long, though.”

Tweek subdued a smile. He hopped down from the bed, crawling close to his boyfriend, who smiled in turn. Once in place, though, he slowed to a stop again. “What should I do?”

“What do you usually do?” Kenny asked, pretending not to notice Butters’ rolling eyes.

After waiting a moment for Tweek to pipe up, Craig took over. “Most of the time he just sort of idly jacks me off through my boxers while we watch TV or whatever. It takes me a long time to get going. Sometimes he lies upside-down on top of me and just licks and sucks around, uh…around.”

“Does he deepthroat?” Butters asked.

Tweek and Craig both grimaced together. To spare Craig the discomfort of revealing Tweek’s further shame, he did it himself. “I can’t get it into my mouth. I mean I can, but I can’t get my teeth out of the way enough for it to be…worthwhile.”

“…Huh.”

“Kenny can fully dislocate his jaw.” Butters bragged.

“What? Really?” Craig asked. Tweek was too fascinated to continue pouting. He looked on in wide-eyed wonder.

Kenny’s only interest had been cheering Tweek up, but distracting him worked, too. Without much ado, he set to massaging at the hinges of his jaw with his fingertips. Carefully, he began to creak his jaw open. After a minute or so, mouth hanging open wide, there was a painful sounding pop, followed shortly by another. He spread his hands in a ‘ta-dah’ motion. His face certainly had looked prettier, but rarely more intriguing.

“Wow.” Tweek deadpanned.

“Show ‘em how deep you can swallow!” Butters grabbed Kenny by the back of the head and shoved him down into Craig’s groin. Always at the ready, Kenny took over without missing a beat. Hand over hand, he guided the head of Craig’s still soft cock into his mouth, into the back of his throat, where his esophagus took over.

“Wow.” Tweek deadpanned again. Craig looked like he was about to sneeze.

Kenny swallowed, pulling Craig deeper down, letting his hands press Craig’s thighs apart. His throat bulged like a snake swallowing a rabbit. After reaching the halfway point, he started to struggle. He pulled partway up, then pushed further down, easing his throat open.

Craig gripped at the carpet with white knuckles, dead silent.

After a bit of back and forth, drooling, nose running, eyebrows furrowed, Kenny finally pushed his nose into Craig’s pubes.

“That’s my Kenny.” Butters cooed, massaging the back of his boyfriend’s neck.

“Do you think I could learn how to do that?” Tweek asked nervously.

“I dunno…he’s tried to teach me, and I ended up in Urgent Care. But maybe?” Butters, for the first time since elementary school, smiled at Tweek. In response, the smaller blonde’s posture relaxed slightly. “Okay, Kenny, get off.”

Very slightly, Kenny’s head twitched from side to side. He continued to gulp around the intrusion.

“C’mon, Kenny, we promised.” Butters slapped Kenny’s back. No response.

Craig was letting out a low, constant hum. Kenny refused to even release his new toy the short distance required to bob; his head held steady in place, working entirely with his throat. Craig gripped his own face with both hands, grit teeth peering between the heels of his palms.

“Ack! How do we get him off!? He’s like a tick!”

“Aah…hamburgers. We mighta lost ‘em.” Butters sighed. “How long does it take Craig to be ready to go again?”

“Like…forever! Christ.” Tweek’s face scrunched back up into its pout.

“Huh. Well. Got any games on your phone?”

A half an hour later, a rounded gagging sound thumped from the back of Kenny’s throat. Craig’s hips shot up like a rocket, smashing Kenny’s nose hard against his pubes. Unshaken, Kenny held the cock in place with his constricted esophagus. Craig shot a fat load directly down into his stomach, where it audibly sloshed. And then another. By the time Kenny’s tummy had started to pooch, Craig was half done. Very resentfully, but with the consciousness to fear rupturing his stomach, Kenny pulled up and off with a hiccup. The last two spurts hit him on the forehead and the nose. After a moment’s pause to be sure he was finished, Kenny wiped the wet mess from his face with the back of his sleeve. Craig flopped back, dead to the world.

“Dude.” Tweek deadpanned. “I can’t do that.”

Kenny wiped his eyes thoroughly, and then closed each nostril and expectorated a thick stream of jizz from the other in turn. His mouth opened to speak, but he only blew milky white bubbles between his lips. He swallowed hard, tried again, and said, “Butters you gotta try this out.”

Butters dropped Tweek’s phone onto the mattress and uncrossed his legs dramatically. “Well I _would,_ if you hadn’t hogged it all without giving anyone a chance.”

Kenny smiled. “Don’t worry baby, I saved you some.”

“You did?” Butters eyes lit up as he slid to the floor beside his boyfriend.

Yeah, baby, here you go.” Kenny put one hand on Butters’ throat and the other on his cheek, guiding him inward toward his mouth. Butters couldn’t subdue his smile as he rolled out his tongue, tilting his chin up to be sure he didn’t spill. Tweek couldn’t tell whether or not they’d made contact before it erupted: Kenny blasted a belch from deep in his belly into Butters’ open mouth. Flecks and strings of cum burst free, spattering Butters in the face with his boyfriend’s saliva and the guy who’d fucked his boyfriend’s cum.

“You motherfucker!” Butters growled, driving his fists into Kenny’s chest.

Smacking and licking his lips, Kenny burbled out, “You’re welcome, babe. How ‘bout some dessert?”

Tweek finally spoke up. ”You guys could not have helped less. Super bummed we invited you over.”


End file.
